


Are you trying to flirt with me?

by orphan_account



Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, F/M, High School, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, POV Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Hey, Tasha. Hold this for me would you?” A blonde, petite girl asks Natasha while handing off her books. The girl, Kayla, is one of the most popular girls in the school. She is also one of the most obnoxious girls that Natasha has ever met.4. A song that reminds you of someone you’d rather forget: Lunchbox Friends - Melanie MartinezPrompt: Are you trying to flirt with me?
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 13





	Are you trying to flirt with me?

**Author's Note:**

> this one feels a little weird to me but oh well

“Hey, Tasha. Hold this for me would you?” A blonde, petite girl asks Natasha while handing off her books. The girl, Kayla, is one of the most popular girls in the school. She is also one of the most obnoxious girls that Natasha has ever met.

“Sure, where are you heading?” Natasha asks to be polite, even though she would rather drop the girls books to the hallway floor and step on them.

“Lunch, you coming with? I heard from Tif that Justin Hammer was going to be there.” the girl said as she walked away. She was obsessed with Justin Hammer for nothing but his money. While she was sure Justin knew this, he might be stupid, but you had to be blind and deaf to miss it, she wasn’t sure if he actually cared or not.

“Actually I have Biology right now-”

“Come on, we’re going to be late.” 

Natasha sighed.

_ I guess I have lunch then. _

The lunchroom was not a place Natasha liked to be, too loud, too many annoyances, the likes.

She only came when one of her ‘friends’ dragged her there.

When she dropped off Kayla’s books, she became sidetracked by Tiffany, who was going off again about “Some whore messing around with my boyfriend!” again. By the time she finally made it to biology, she was twenty minutes late, earning her a day in detention.

Her biology partner, Clint, was already there, writing on two separate sheets of paper.

“Hey, Nat! Here, I’ve been taking notes for you. You really don’t wanna get behind in Ms. Decal’s class.”

Natasha didn’t know what to say, most people weren’t so blatantly kind to her without ulterior motives. “...Thanks, Clint.” she said, for lack of anything else to say.

*

The following day, Kayla didn’t cross her and interrupt her path to biology, making her actually early for the class.

Somehow Clint was already there, sitting in his seat, playing a game on his phone. As she grew closer, she heard soft moo’s and baa’s coming from the device.

“Are you playing Minecraft?”

The boy nearly jumped out of his skin at her words, “Holy sh-! Don’t do that, you nearly gave me a heart attack!” Clint whined dramatically, clutching his chest as if in pain.

Natasha let out a small  _ pff _ of a laugh while sitting down in her seat, causing a wide, bright grin to spread across the others face.

“My bodily harm got you to  _ laugh _ ?” he laughed, “Maybe I should get hurt more often.”

“Are you trying to flirt with me, Clint?”

“That depends, is it working?” A small sly smile crept up his face.

While Natasha found it amusing and a little bit cute, she responded with “Nah, I think you should try getting hurt again and see if that works, though.”

“Ooo, she’s feisty!” Clint grinned again, “So if I get hurt again do you wanna go out with me?”

“I might just.”

If he wasn’t smiling before then he sure was now.

*

“Tasha, we need to talk.” Tiffany and Kayla cornered her at her locker.

“Yeah? What is it?” Natasha replied.

“We’ve been seeing you hanging out with someone that we didn’t approve, and it better stop now because that guy is no good.” Tiffany.

“He’s Not going to be approved either, so you might as well stop now. He’s a loser, anyway. You don’t want to be seen with him.”

Their blatant slander of her boyfriend infuriated her. How dare they? What gave them the right to confront her like this, like she was going to listen to an ounce of what they had to say.

“Some friend you guys are, I’m outta here.” Natasha said and slammed her locker door closed.

“You walk away and you’re out of the group!”    
  
“Then I guess I’m out.”

When she walked into the cafeteria, instead of walking straight to the cool kids table, she walked to the table that her old friends labeled as the “Loser Grunge” table.

Clint and his friends Nick and Maria were there, Maria stating, “Wow, you ditched the Bratz? Strong move.”

“The whole thing felt like a Hallmark movie, to be honest. I’m glad it’s over.” 

Clint laid his arm across Natasha’s shoulders and said “A toast to us, for gaining a new loser!”

Everyone laughed and toasted their various drinks.

And if Natasha could feel the other girls glares from across the room in the back of her head, who cared?

**Author's Note:**

> next one might be a little late, its giving me a hard time >:/


End file.
